Years to come (JeanMarco)
by Apocalypsey
Summary: Just a little story of Jean and Marco living in modern new york living together in a small apartment, nothing special but I intend to make this a long story rather than 1 or 2 chapters. Rated M for hte gay. Somewhat fluff
1. Moving in

_[Author's Note: JeanMarco time, oh yes, the time I finally make some fanfictions of my OTP. The setting is JeanMarco got an apartment in New York and it's hardly furnished and it's just cute fluff. No smut but eh. I might do a series about them and their apartment and stuff because I really like the idea actually]._

The sun's light was barely seeable, due to the cold gloomy weather and it being 6:00am in the morning. Jean lay on Marco's arm, occasionally shivering and pulling the blanket over due to the cold season of Winter arriving. Jean had pulled off his hoodie in the middle of the night because it was too uncomfortable, and he moved around a lot in his sleep. Much different than Jean, Marco barely moved and his hoodie was still intact. Jean's iPhone had been pushed onto the floor, and began to ring loudly, startling Jean. He sat up and grabbed his phone, his vision still blurry from waking up. He shut up the phone and grunted, pulling up the blanket once again and clinging back on to Marco's shoulder. Jean looked up at Marco, realizing he couldn't find a way to return back to sleep, and wondered if he was a heavy sleeper. Sure they had been dating for about a year and a half now, but Jean still wondered a lot about Marco. Marco let out a deep breath and looked down at Jean, "Still awake?" He had got the idea that Jean hadn't slept all night, which was half true. Jean shook his head barely and lay closer and set his head on Marco's chest, blinking blankly at the un-furnished room around them. Marco moved his hand around his side of the mattress in search for his phone. Checking the time, he sat up, Jean moving out of the way for him, and standing up. "What day is it?" Jean asked, stretching as he sat up and looking out the window above them. "Friday." Marco answered, scavenging through a duffle bag for his work clothes. "I thought you didn't work on Fridays." Jean answered, getting up and putting back on his hoodie. "Schedule changed." "What days?" "Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday." "What time you coming home?" "'Bout 2, or 3, forgot." Marco adjusted his coat, and walked to the door frame. Jean grabbed his arm before he could leave, and groaned and begged him to stay. Marco laughed and kissed his forehead, "I'll see you later babe." Jean followed him to the front door, and locked it when he left, turning to the kitchen to make coffee.

He sat on a stool by a counter, wondering jobs he could find. Something that wouldn't be hard, he worried about it. Marco had only had a job as a barista at a nearby coffee shop, which would pay, but Jean felt guilty he wasn't helping. He decided he'd look around for something, and maybe this weekend Marco and he could finally furnish the apartment.

He walked on the sidewalk, soon passing where Marco worked, he watched as his breathe turned into a smoke-look due to the coldness. As he passed the glass windows and doors, he looked into the shop, looking at all the people getting coffee or a snack before work. He searched for Marco at the front desk, but kept walking and hurried along the roads.

Application after application, Jean took a taxi ride home, paying the driver and getting off at the tall building of their apartment. By now it was already 2, but the sky and air still stayed like it did the morning. He pushed in the door, holding it open for a nearby elder woman and pacing himself up the stairs rather than waiting for an elevator. Though it was the cheapest apartment they could afford, the place wasn't bad, or at least their room didn't look bad, or- It was fine.

Jean pulled out the keys out of his pocket and pushed them into the door, walking in to find Marco setting down a couch in a bare room they decided would be a living room. "Hey, starting early on it?" Jean asked, setting his coat on a hanger by the door. "Well since you weren't home I thought I might as well do something. Where were you?" Marco adjusted the couch, pushing it against the wall and setting it there. Jean suddenly felt embarrassment, though he couldn't realize why trying to find a job was embarrassing. "Looking...f-for...a, j-job." He stuttered, scratching the back of his head. "Oh, awesome." Marco said happily, looking at boxes that sat on the floor and nudged Jean. Jean nodded and helped him unbox something's, looking through instructions and parts.

"No, it doesn't go there!" "Yes it does, it said so." "No, it said AC ON THERE, not there that's BC." "Give me that!" "You'll see I'm right you idiot." "PSH!" "Told you," "Oh fine, you read the instructions and I'll make it." "Can you actually?" "Shush it."

For the majority of the day, they had put up as much as they could, 'till their arms gave up or they were just generally tired. They fell on the mattress, pulling the blanket and moving in a comfortable position. Jean eyed his phone and turned it off, remembering Marco hadn't had work. Jean threw his phone to the edge of bed and was pulled to Marco's side.


	2. You want a job? You better work bitch

_Chapter 2: Jean gets a job_

_[Author's Note: Warning, this chapter contains hte gay]_

Marco shook Jean, yanking off the blanket and continued to shake his side. "Jean...JEAN!" Jean looked blankly and looked straight at the wall, then turned to him. "What?" Marco leaned in a kissed him playfully, "I swear you'd wake up in the afternoon if you didn't have me." "Well excuse me for not being a morning person." Marco laughed and toppled him, their noses touched. Jean set his hands around his ears and brought him down, the beginning of a long kiss which transferred into making out. Marco sat up and Jean followed, Jean sitting on Marco's lap. Jean stopped cooperating when he heard his phone ring. "One sec," He said, bending over and picking up his phone. "Hello?" The caller was one of a manager of one of the occupations he had sent out an application for. "Okay, 1pm got it." Jean ended the call and set down his phone. "Who was that?" Marco questioned, his hands hadn't moved from Jean's hips at all. "Just a manager of some restaurant." Jean wanted to resume their previous action, but Marco leaned a bit back. "Oh, what's happening at 1?" "Just an interview, no big dea-" "No big deal? If you want a job you can't just sit there and act like that." Marco grabbed Jean's phones and checked the time. "Oh god please don't tell me I'm going to have to dress up in a suit and all." Jean groaned, sitting beside Marco knowing that he wasn't going to get any now. "Eh, I help you too much. You're on your own." Marco replied, crossing his arms and turning his head the other way. Jean couldn't take when Marco tried to be serious; Marco was a nice guy, not at all strict. Jean let out a small laugh and jumped onto Marco giving him little kisses playfully. Marco let it go and laughed, they began play fighting.

Not long before Jean realized he had to go, guilty stirred into him already. If he didn't go, sure Marco wouldn't show it, but he'd be disappointed in him. Jean shook his last and left, not before getting a 'good luck.'

Jean slowly opened the door, peeking in before letting his whole body inside the room. The restaurant had been closed for today, he wondered if it was because of him. Why would they close an entire restaurant because of his interview? He thought, wouldn't that be kinda stupid? A man, average height and a bit chunky one would say, walking out of the 'Staff Only' room (most likely for the kitchen) with all smiles. He walked towards Jean and shook his hand, greeting him and asking him to follow him. "So you must be Jean," "Y-yes." "Well, I'm Hanes, manager." Nice to know? Hanes led him into a room, the room was quite small, decorations scattered on the walls, Hanes office. Jean sat across Hanes, the 2 divided by a large table. Jean felt nervous, but thankful that the man seemed pretty nice.

Marco stood around the living room, holding a glass of beer in his hands, and repeatedly walking around the room. He glanced out the large window there living room had, an overall look of buildings and lights, it looked nice. He pressed one hand on the glass and boredly looked down, waiting for the door to open and Jean to arrive. Marco hated to think too much about it, but he did miss Jean. He shrugged it off with a 'with just moved in, nothing's changed' and continued admiring the view.

From walking at a slow pace to running, Jean hurried along, moving past the few crowds of people on the sidewalk. He stopped and leaned on a stop-sign getting a breathe, looking up at the street name and his apartment just around the corner. He got the job and he didn't want to admire it too much but he was happy. He walked with his hands in his pockets and walked up the stairs rather quickly, knocking on the door. Marco opened it and smiled, holding it back and letting him in. "Did you lose your key?" Marco asked closing and locking the door before walking behind him setting down his half-empty bottle on the counter. "No," He set down his coat on the couch, "just lazy." Jean eyed the bottle curiously, "Thought you weren't much of a drinker." From previous experiences Marco was always one who either refused or couldn't handle his alcohol. "I'm not," He noted, shaking the bottle as the liquid inside shook. Jean nodded his head and rested on the couch wondering if he should bring up the job or not. Marco disliked the silence and sat next to him, rubbing Jean's thighs. Jean laid back and appreciated the warm of Marco, letting a deep breathe. "Did you get the job?" Marco asked, turning and sitting sideways with his hand on the side of his head. Jean nodded staring blankly at the ceiling. Marco sat there confused at stared at the man, if he got the job, wouldn't he be more excited? "Why aren't you excited?" Marco asked, continuing to rub on his thighs, usually Jean was quite the excited one. He's hiding it, Marco thought, and Marco was just right. Jean soon had a stupid grin on his face and he turned to Marco, giving him a quick kiss making him smile. Jean gave out a giggle and Marco pulled the back of his head closer and kissed him hard. Jean was taken aback, Marco was pretty gently, but I guess since they really hadn't had hte sex in a while Marco was a bit impatient. Marco sat on top of Jean, not breaking the kiss one bit, and grabbed onto to his head with both hands. They broke the kiss to get a breathe, but soon went back to it. They pulled off each other's shirts, throwing them on the floor. Marco kissed down Jean's neck, leaving a hickey near his collar bone, and kissed down his chest. Jean layed back and watched as Marco sat on the floor and began to unzip his pants. Marco pulled off his boxers and immediately began to suck, bobbing his head and looking up at Jean who moaned occasionally to the pleasure. Jean eyed Marco's lower half, wanted to yank his pants off already. Jean adjusted himself up, pulling Marco closer to him and throwing off his pants as fast as he could, getting the zipper stuck and having Marco help him out. Marco pressed his hand and sat him back, using his other hand to sit on Jean's boner. They both let out moans and huffs as Marco went deeper and adjusted, Marco pressed his hands on Jeans shoulder and began to ride him. He kept looking down at Jean, who had his eyes closed, and let out huffs. Marco moaned loud which only made Jean more erect. Jean lifted a hand up and began to give his boyfriend a hand job. Marco moved his hands off his shoulders and sat back and set them on his thighs near his knees. Both were on their edge and enjoying the fast speed of each other. Marco let out first and stopped riding him, letting out a load moan as his sperm squirted out onto Jean's stomach. "I'm ... I..." Jean tried to speak but he was out of breathe completely. Marco stood up and bending on his knees in between Jean's legs. He put a hand on Jean's 'about to' and rubbed fast up and down. It came out and Marco put his mouth over the tip, taking it in. Jean groaned loudly as his boyfriend did it, watching.

(About 10 minutes later)

Marco came back to the living room with a large blanket from their mattress and tiredly walked back and eyed Jean lying down. The couch was only fit for one horizontal, but he pulled out the pillows and set them on the floor. He sat and scooted Jean forward, laying behind him and pulling the blanket around them. Jean turned his position and faced Marco. Marco closed his eyes but felt his presence and scooted down and pressed his face against Jean's chest. In minutes both boys were sleeping and Jean squirmed around in the space small of the couch. Shivering throughout the night, they finally found a comfortable position with Jean's back turned to Marco and Marco cuddled up behind him. The last thought on Jean's mind was if he had work tomorrow, other than that that was some good sex though.


End file.
